ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Pasta egipcia
El vidriado sobre cerámica se hace desde el año 5000 a.C. Los egipcios fueron los primeros en realizar este trabajo, para lo cual utilizaron compuestos de sosa, que se encuentran en grandes cantidades en las zonas desérticas del Cercano Oriente. Se descubrió que al añadir a la mezcla minerales con cobre, resultaban vidriados de azul brillante y turquesa, cuyo color vibrante es irresistiblemente bello, a este esmalte se denomina Pasta Egipcia. La Composición Vítrea. La Pasta egipcia o fayenza, es un material que fue realmente estudiado a fondo y analizado en fechas recientes. El nombre se lo dieron los arqueólogos europeos por su similitud con la loza mayólica o faience europea; pero el término está mal empleado, porque el producto egipcio se forma con una pasta de vidrio y no de cerámica. Inclusive en árabe se le llama quishani y no faiensa. Esta técnica fue desarrollada por las civilizaciones Nagada y Badarian desde los años 5500 a 3500 a.C. La pasta de vidrio que se obtenía era llamada por los egipcios antiguos “tjehenet”, vocablo que significaba brillante o deslumbrador. Se elaboraba con una frita de cuarzo molido que era mezclada con pequeñas cantidades de cal, natrón o restos de vegetales incinerados. En Egipto brotaba una planta idónea para el caso, llamada Al Kali, con la cual se producían cenizas para obtener la sosa. Elaborar una pieza de faiensa suponía, en primer lugar, moler el cuarzo hasta formar un polvo muy fino al que se le agregaban sosa y cal. A esta mezcla se le añadía agua para darle una consistencia de pasta que podía ser configurada a mano o bien por medio de moldes hechos con arcilla. Después la pasta era cubierta con un vidriado azul o verde del mismo material, es decir la sílice, la sosa y la cal, que incluso en la actualidad se emplean como componentes básicos de la fórmula del vidrio. Posteriormente, la pieza de faiensa se horneaba a unos 900° C., temperatura que era insuficiente para fundir al material en su totalidad, pero que permitía obtener una capa vidriada en la superficie de la pieza. En otros casos, se utilizaba la técnica de colado, la cual probablemente fue la primera en utilizarse ya que no se diferencia mucho de otros sistemas ya utilizados para la fabricación del metal. Para trabajar una pieza colada, la mezcla se vaciaba en un crisol para fundirla y después se pasaba a moldes con la forma deseada. Actualmente los científicos del Museo de El Cairo se asombran del proceso de elaboración de estas piezas, ya que técnicamente resulta muy complicado, al igual sorprende la transparencia lograda en los barnices que cubrían los objetos, Según los estudios químicos realizados, los barnices muestran un porcentaje de 0.5 de oxido de plomo, lo cual es muy interesante ya que el plomo aun en la actualidad se utiliza para darle transparencia al vidrio. Este punto es de suma importancia ya que es una prueba más, de que los egipcios no fabricaban el vidrio transparente o traslucido en grandes producciones, no porque no dominaran la técnica, sino porque para ellos tenía más importancia utilizarlo con fines rituales. Los objetos de faiensa fabricados con polvo de cuarzo y los de pasta de vidrio manufacturados con sílice, tenían una estrecha relación con la joyería. Ambos eran utilizados para confeccionar principalmente ornamentos destinados al ajuar funerario, como podían ser pequeños recipientes perfumeros, balsamarios y para afeites, amuletos, collares, anillos, máscaras e incluso sarcófagos, como el de Tutankamón, hecho en oro con incrustaciones de piedras semipreciosas y vidrio de color, cortado y pulido en forma de esmalte colocado en partes previamente ahuecadas, llamadas costillas. Todos estos enseres eran muy importantes para los egipcios, ya que se les consideraba símbolos de la eternidad y brindaban protección a los muertos durante millones de años contra los peligros que pudieran encontrar en el camino hacia la eternidad La sal común aumenta el contenido de sodio y da dureza a las piezas en crudo. En las pastas egipcias los alcalíes (esmaltes) se añaden a la pasta en forma soluble. Cuando la pasta seca, los alcalíes emigran a la superficie y se depositan allí. Una vez cocidas, una película de esmalte cubre la superficie. El sodio cocido a baja temperatura se funde con la arena y colorantes en la superficie para formar un esmalte sodio-silicato coloreado. Una manipulación excesiva, elimina la película de esmalte, conviene calzarlo en un soporte. Una vez seco, no se debe tocar en las zonas que se deseen esmaltar. Es conveniente que el aire llegue a toda la superficie de la pieza, que normalmente requiere dos semanas para esmaltase. La plasticidad o torneabilidad, siempre es un problema que se puede paliar añadiendo bentonita. La técnica más antigua de esmaltar sigue muy vigente y sus posibilidades reales no se han extinguido. Procedencia: Museo del Vidrio Exposiciones: http://www3.sympatico.ca/m.b.pratt/B_Exhibits_Recent.htm Pasta Egipcia como engobe. Las dos imágenes están basadas en formulación de pasta egipcia tratada como un engobe. Cambiando lógicamente los óxido. Tiene un punto de vitrificación y como la pasta egipcia, una vez decorada la pieza hay que dejarla al menos una semana al aire o sobre una repisa para que las sales afloren a la superficie. Va pasando mientras se deja al aire una fase de cristalización (como estrellas pequeñas, hasta que queda todo el color uniforme. Tambien cambia si hay mas o menos capa, como en el pequeño bol. al borde hay mas capa que en la base. la cocción que hago es entre 980 a 1000 grados. Una sugerencia sobre la pasta egipcia. Yo la uso como si fuera un esmalte sobre bizcocho, y la dejo secar al aire al menos una semana. Luego la horneo a 980 grados. La consistencia del esmalte ha de ser un poco espeso, que se acerque mas al engobe. Al secarse al aire las sales afloran a la superficie. Los resultados son interesantes. Aula de cerámica. Joaquín Chavarría. Ed.Perramón. Fórmulas para 950º óxidos y colores resultantes: *Turquesa, Carbonato Cobre 1% a 3%, Oxido cobre 0,250% a 1% *Azul oscuro, Oxido cobalto 0,250% a 1%, Carbonato Cobalto 1% a 3% *Rosa salmón, Oxido hierro 1% a 10% *Púrpura, Dióxido manganeso 0,250% a 2% *Verde amarillo, Oxido cromo 1% a 7% El porcentaje elevado del óxido produce colores más oscuros y metalizados. Preparación: Para 100 gr. de pasta en seco, 50 cl. de agua. Diluir primero los cabonatos en el agua y después añadir el resto de los componentes previamente mezclados. Remover muy bien y dejar reposar 48 h., en un recipiente debidamente tapado para evitar la evaporación.En una placa de escayola, extender un trapo (nunca hacerlo sin trapo, pues los álcalis reaccionan con la escayola y se contamina la pasta) y encima verter la pasta preparada (sin quitar nada de agua). Dejar que la escayola absorva el agua y cuando la pasta esté consistente, se puede guardar en bolsas de plástico u otro recipiente cerrado. La pasta egípcia no se puede tornear*, sólo modelar (debe ser lo más rápido posible) a mano pequeñas piezas, bisutería o en pequeños moldes a pellizco. Los moldes deben ser de cerámica bizcochada, si son de escayola o yeso debe adaptarse un trapo, porque nunca debe tocar directamente la pasta al yeso o escayola. Hornear a 950º-960º colocando las piezas sobre una placa espolvoreada con alúmina. Muy importante ! durante el secado y posterior manipulación antes de hornear, está prohibido el contacto con las manos, para evitar que se desprendan las sales solubles en forma de polvo seco que salen a la superficie.Bibl.(Aula de cerámica. Joaquín Chavarría.Ed.Perramón) * Añadiendo un poco de bentonita si se puede. Manual del Alfarero de Kenneth Clark se describe la siguiente receta de pasta egipcia como apta para ser torneada. (temp. 1060º/1100º) *Bicarbonato de sodio.......1 *Dolomita...................4 *Cenizas de sosa............1 *Carbonato de calcio........4 *Frita 3134 (Ferro).........4 *Feldespato sódico.........15 *Bentonita..................2 *Macaloide..................1 *Caolín plástico o arcilla de bola...................25 *Sílice malla 200..........20 *Sílice malla 326..........20 *mullita ………………….2 El autor dice que se prepara con 30 cc de agua caliente y un poco de agua, dejándola reposar el mayor tiempo posible . en el libro de Susan Peterson "Artesanía y arte del barro" se menciona al macaloide (o macaloid) como un plastificante manufacturado, que se usa para reemplazar a la bentonita. Esta tiene la desventaja de que, al absorber mucha agua, también tiene un porcentaje de encogimiento muy grande. Porqué la pasta egipcia lleva tan poca arcilla. "Cerámica Viva" de Nino Caruso. el autor mencionado dice que la cantidad de materia arcillosa no debe exceder del 20% en total porque si no las sales solubles responsables del efecto de autovidriado, no afloran como es debido a la superficie del objeto en el secado. Por la misma razón es importante agregar como mínimo un 60% de antiplásticos, como cuarzo y feldespato. Una sugerencia sobre la pasta egipcia. Yo la uso como si fuera un esmalte sobre bizcocho, y la dejo secar al aire al menos una semana. Luego la horneo a 980 grados. La consistencia del esmalte ha de ser un poco espeso, que se acerque mas al engobe. Al secarse al aire las sales afloran a la superficie. Los resultados son interesantes. Intentare mandar una foto. la receta lleva carbonato de sodio y bicarbonato de sodio, respectivamente 7 y 6%. En el libro dicen que hay que mezclarlos con agua antes de agregarlos al resto de los ingredientes... pero claro esto lo leí después!! Feldespato sódico 35%Sílice 35%Kaolin 13%carbonato sódico 7bicarbonato sódico 6Bentonita 4+ el óxido de su elección *Mat Slip Decoration Obtaining satin-mat surfaces using slips Colorear con óxidos es similar a los engobes. Use la carta para tener una idea de los porcentajes de óxidos a usar para el efecto deseado. El procedimiento de manchar también pueden ser usado, pero hay que experimentar con las cantidades. Los carbonatos disponibles pueden ser usados en el lugar de los óxidos catalogados. Estos son un poco más finos que los óxidos, pero una cantidad ligeramente más grande ( el 10 %) es generalmente necesario para conseguir una densidad similar en color. Tabla 1: Óxidos Colorantes para pasta egipcia Recetas Egyptian Paste, Ceramics Today Receta 1 Receta base Cono 010 - 06. Comentario: añadir < 3% oxido o carbonatos como colorante. Colorant Tips. Receta 2 Receta base Cono 08 - 06. Comentario: añadir < 3% oxido o carbonatos como colorante. Receta 3 A more plastic bodyCone 09 - 08 Comentario: añadir < 3% oxido o carbonatos como colorante. Please note that maturing temperatures may vary due to differences in local materials. Receta 4 1 Bicarbonato de Sodio (Na) 6 gr -- 5grCarbonato de Li 6 gr – Carbonato de Na 5grCaolín 6gr -- 10grCuarzo 36gr -- 35grBentonita 2gr -- 5grArcilla en polvo 5gr -- 5grOxido de Cu 3gr -- 3gr Carbonato de Ca 35grTalco 5gr deben ser hidratadas en el momento de ser trabajadas y se recomienda el agregado de unas gotas de CMC para facilitar el modelado. Receta 5 2 Feldespato sódico 35%Sílice 35%Kaolin 13%carbonato sódico 7bicarbonato sódico 6Bentonita 4+ el óxido de su elección Los carbonatos hay que mezclarlos con agua antes de agregarlos al resto de los ingredientes. Se puede realizar con agua caliente y un poco de vinagre Receta 6 feldespato 42 Cuarzo 33 Caolin 10 Carbonato de sodio 3 Bentonita 2 Arena 5 Receta 7 modern recipes in dry-weight parts, for base glazes at cone 010 - 06— Feldespato sódico 39.0, Cuarzo 12.0, Ball clay 6.0, soda ash 6.0, Bicarbonato sódico 39.0— Feldespato sódico 35.0, Cuarzo 12.0, ball clay/china clay 2.0, bentonita 6.0, soda bicarbonate 6.0, sodium carbonate 35.0—— plus 3% oxides or carbonates for coloring more elastic body at cone 08 - 06— *ball clay 25.0, *nepheline syenite 15.0, *boro-silicate frit 20.0, *silica 5.0, *fine sand 3.0, *calcined borax 4.0, *soda ash 3.0, *bentonite 25.0 Authors * Richard Willis (Owner) Véase también *Cerámica Vidriada Egipcia *Egyptian Blue *Egyptian faience Bibliografia. *Museo del Vidrio *Foro Manises *Richard Willis (Owner) *Ceramics Today "Cerámica Viva" de Nino Caruso. Aula de cerámica. Joaquín Chavarría.Ed.Perramón Manual del Alfarero de Kenneth Clark Egipto Pasta Egipcia